


Temper

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias normally doesn't have much of a temper, but this whole thing with Air Force One has him losing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

Tobias Fornell was not a man who easily lost his temper. He might display gruffness and perhaps occasionally a sense of danger but he prided himself on only letting the emotions he wanted show. A broken marriage, a young daughter, and nearly twenty years with the Bureau had weeded out any tendencies toward quick anger that hadn’t been by his mother. All of this of course was before he realized that he had been played, not once but twice by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

When he first saw his ex-wife’s ex-husband walk on board Air Force One he had almost said something but decided to be the bigger man, after all the plane was surrounded by FBI and Secret Service Agents. If Gibbs wanted to try and save face for the Navy and NCIS by pulling one over on the two larger Agencies by making them wait before moving the body Fornell was willing to let him, he might even give Gibbs access to their files if he was feeling generous.  
When that annoying Agent of Gibbs’s closed the hatch practically in his face though, and the plane took off, all Fornell found himself wanting to do was throw an old fashioned temper-tantrum. The type of temper tantrum which would have had his mother washing his mouth out with soap when he was a child. Once he calmed himself down though he was able to make plans to split the case with the Secret Service and to take control of the body once the plane landed in Washington. He really should have known something was up when Gibbs just let him walk off the plane with the body.

All this led to what Fornell considered as a totally reasonable course of action, namely dumping Gibbs little errand boy in the middle of the road. Some might say it was petty or that it was a sign that he lost his temper. Fornell would maintain to his dying day that it was in fact a very calm reaction to discovering that Gibbs had pulled one over on him again and that the corpse was not a corpse. In fact Fornell was pretty sure that he handled the whole situation calmly since it could have been considered justifiable homicide if he had just shot the annoying younger agent, and while shooting him would have been even more satisfying than dumping him n the road while still in the body bag he already had enough paperwork to do because of NCIS.


End file.
